


Steamy Birthday Bash

by ira_atsoihn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_atsoihn/pseuds/ira_atsoihn
Summary: “Happy birthday, daddy!” Shouyou said as he kissed the tip of Tooru’s dick. It was 12 midnight, and it was now July 20, Oikawa Tooru’s birthday.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Steamy Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalathebambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/gifts).



> Happy birthday Lala! I hope you like my gift! Enjoy your day <333

The serene moon silently shines above the dark sky as the city of Buenos Aires cradles it’s sleeping citizens in the winter. The cold night sent shivers to a Japanese married couple who settled down in Buenos Aires, Argentina when they got married last year. The tall, brown-haired guy snuggled cozily as he tightly put his arms on the small, orange-haired guy. The warmth in Tooru’s arms delightly comforted Shouyou as he felt the eternal love and passion from his touch. They are both professional athletes playing for a different team but their everlasting love for each other resulted in an ethereal beach wedding in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

It was July 19 and the cold weather made the couple shiver as they laid beside each other in their king-size bed. The cozy room painted in teal and light orange pleasantly compliments their personalities. One wall is a home to a large shelf that displays all their achievements throughout their careers. Another wall is filled with memorabilias and pictures of each other from high school up until the present. But all of these decorations inside the room are astonishing; though you couldn’t miss the big picture of Tooru and Shouyou’s wedding picture located inside their room. 

The snowy night continues to cradle the Argentinians in their sleep but a certain fellow named Shouyou couldn’t sleep. His husband, Oikawa Tooru, is fast asleep beside him while holding his hand. They were both wearing their matching silk pajamas that they bought when they were on a vacation in Sweden. Shouyou stared at the ceiling of their room as he reminisced about the good times they had back in Sweden. He giggled as he remembered their romantic honeymoon on a private island in Maldives. The luxurious place suits both of their tastes as they indulge in relaxation. The private island offered them a blazing romance while they relax; a team of 30 staff ready to help them maximize their stay in the island; and the relaxing waters of Maldives helped them consummate their wedding night.

Shouyou suddenly remembered that he prepared a ‘special gift’ for his husband’s birthday. He quietly left the bed and walked towards their walk-in closet located beside their room. Inside the closet, he silently rummaged through a cabinet where he hid his ‘special gift’ for his dear husband. He quietly stripped his clothes and hastily wore the teal lingerie with white lace that he bought when they were travelling in Paris last month. It was tight and it looks erotic as the cloth tightly grips his hole. His dick is convulsing in pleasure as he silently crawls towards the bed. He got underneath the thick blanket and gently pulled down Tooru’s pants and gently held Tooru’s massive dick with his cold hands.

It was warm and soft; and Shouyou was so excited to make him come. He started to rub his dick gently as his tongue proceeded to lick the tip of Tooru’s cock. His warm mouth created a steamy blowjob as Shouyou continued to deeply suck Tooru’s cock. His pre cum made Shouyou’s mouth wet as mild moans came from Tooru’s lips. His jaw was starting to hurt as Tooru’s dick continued to grow bigger inside his mouth. Every time he deepthroats him, the tip of Tooru’s cock will roughly hit Shouyou's throat. Shouyou couldn’t help himself but to finger his gaping hole while he was sucking Tooru’s cock. His stifled moans grew louder every time his fingers went inside his wet hole.

Tooru felt hot as he jolted when he felt weird down there. He grabbed the blanket, only to reveal his husband, Shouyou Tooru, passionately deepthroating him while fingering himself. He saw how sexy his husband was; wearing only a teal lingerie while his mouth was deeply sucking his cock and his fingers were busy stretching his tight hole. “Happy birthday, daddy!” Shouyou said as he kissed the tip of Tooru’s dick. It was 12 midnight, and it was now July 20, Tooru Tooru’s birthday. Tooru moaned as he grabbed Shouyou’s hair and thrusted inside his mouth. He continued to thrust deeply into Shouyou’s mouth as he could feel the Shouyou’s lips touch the base of his dick. He enjoyed getting blowjob from Shouyou and he couldn’t held back when he saw how erotic his husband was. “I fucking love it when my dick touches your throat,” Tooru said as he rammed his dick inside, continuously hitting Shouyou’s throat with every thrust. Shouyou’s dick throbbed as he spurted cum while Tooru thrust his dick inside his mouth. After a few thrusts, Shouyou coughed as Tooru shot his cum inside his mouth. 

Shouyou crawled towards Tooru as his adorable face was still covered in Tooru’s cum. “You look so sexy Shou, I want to fuck you ‘till you can’t move.” Tooru said as he licked the cum off of Shouyou’s face. “I’m your special gift, daddy, so please fuck me until I can’t even move my fingers.” Shouyou seductively said as he kissed Tooru’s lips. Tooru’s right hand gently caressed Shouyou’s ear while his left hand tightly gripped Shouyou’s ass. Their passionate kiss deepens as Tooru slapped Shouyou’s ass while he inserted two fingers inside his ass. His fingers were much longer than Shouyou as he could reach Shouyou’s sweet spot easily. Shouyou moaned in surprise as his insides were being stirred up by Tooru’s fingers. 

He trembled as he both started fingering his ass and jerking off Shouyou's dick. "Your hole is so naughty, it's begging me to put my dick inside it," Tooru whispered as his hands continued to hastily move, making Shouyou shiver. “Daddy put your big dick inside me please?” Shouyou begged as he kissed Tooru again. His big dick was throbbing as he slowly inserted it inside Shouyou’s hole. It was warm and wet inside as Shouyou rode on top of Tooru. His hips were moving by itself as he moaned every time Tooru’s cock reached the deepest part of him inside. “You love being on top?” Tooru asked as Shouyou loudly moaned every time he moved. Shouyou shook his head and said, “No, I love it when your big dick could reach the deepest part of me.”

Tooru smirked as he positioned Shouyou in a way that Shouyou’s body was on top of him while facing the ceiling. In their ceiling was a mirror that they had installed when they bought this house a week after their wedding. Shouyou could see how lewd his face was whenever a certain spot was being pounded by Tooru. Tooru couldn't help but to smile whenever Shouyou moaned his name. His thrusts were deep as he could feel Shouyou’s tight hole clenches whenever he rammed his cock inside him. Tooru grabbed Shouyou's face and said, "Look at how sexy you are whenever I thrust myself deep inside you." 

Tooru played with Shouyou’s perky nipples as he pounded his cock inside. Shouyou’s moaned Tooru’s name as he started jerking off while he was being pounded by his husband. He could feel how warm and big is Tooru’s dick because his inside felt like they were being ripped apart. Tooru loves to play with Shouyou's nipples. "Did you know that whenever I play with your nipples, your ass squeezes my dick?" Tooru teased. Shouyou couldn't help but moan as Tooru continued to thrust deep inside him. "Give me more," Shouyou said as he moaned loudly. Tooru liked how deep he was getting every thrust that he did. Shouyou's neck drove Tooru to bite it. Shouyou's plump skin was delicious and every time he licked Shouyou's neck, his insides got tighter. Tooru wondered if Shouyou would be speechless if he tried to rub his nipples while touching Shouyou's dick. And boy, Shouyou definitely got speechless when Tooru used both hands in action. Shouyou's ass squeezed Tooru's dick tighter as he came again. 

As Tooru came inside him deeply, he kissed his husband and said, “Thank you, my love. You’re the best gift that I ever received. I love you forevermore.” Shouyou smiled as his body continued to tremble from the pleasure. “I love you more, daddy. I hope you loved my birthday gift.” Shouyou said. As the sun was rising up, their naked bodies that were tainted with cum and sweat were now tired from their midnight sex.


End file.
